taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Módulo:Citation/CS1/Suggestions
Please insert new suggestions in alphabetical order --The form is 'incorrect' = 'correct', suggestions = { 'accessmonth' = 'access-date', -- no longer supported by us, but still by citation templates mirrored in foreign WPs; can be emulated using 'access-date' 'accesso' = 'access-date', -- Italian 'accessyear' = 'access-date', -- no longer supported by us, but still by citation templates mirrored in foreign WPs; can be emulated using 'access-date' 'address' = 'location', 'année' = 'year', -- French 'año' = 'year', 'año-original' = 'orig-year', 'añoacceso' = 'access-date', -- Spanish 'annoaccesso' = 'access-date', --Italian 'annodiaccesso' = 'access-date', --Italian 'apellido' = 'last', -- Spanish 'archiv-datum' = 'archive-date', -- German date' = 'archive-date', 'archiv-url' = 'archive-url', -- German url' = 'archive-url', -- Spanish 'artist' = 'others', 'auflage' = 'edition', -- German 'auteur' = 'author', -- French 'auther' = 'author', link' = 'author-link', -- Polish link2' = 'author2-link', -- Polish 'autor' = 'authors', -- German (singular and plural) 'autore' = 'author', -- Italian 'autthor' = 'author', 'band' = 'volume', -- German 'chapter_title' = 'chapter', 'cita' = 'quote', -- Spanish 'citazione' = 'quote', -- Italian 'coauthor' = 'author', 'coauthors' = 'author', 'coautores' = 'author', -- Spanish 'coautori' = 'author', -- Italian 'cognome' = 'last', -- Italian le' = 'access-date', -- French 'czasopismo' = 'journal', -- Polish 'data' = 'date', -- Polish, Italian 'dataarchivio' = 'archive-date', -- Italian dostępu' = 'access-date', -- Polish 'datum' = 'date', -- German 'deadlink' = 'dead-url', 'distributor' = 'publisher', 'dnb' = 'id', -- German (as 'id= ') (not yet supported by us directly) 'éditeur' = 'editor', -- French 'editon' = 'edition', 'editoin' = 'edition', 'editorial' = 'publisher', ligne le' = 'archive-date', -- French 'encyclopædia' = 'encyclopedia', 'enlaceautor' = 'author-link', -- Spanish 'fecha' = 'date', -- Spanish 'fechaacceso' = 'access-date', -- Spanish 'fechaarchivo' = 'archive-date', -- Spanish 'filetype' = 'format', 1' = 'first1', 'foramt' = 'format', 'formato' = 'format', -- Spanish, Italian, Polish 'frist' = 'first', 'herausgeber' = 'editors', -- German (singular and plural) 'idioma' = 'language', -- Spanish, Italian 'imię' = 'first', -- Polish 'isbnistformalfalsch' = 'ignore-isbn-error', -- German 'isnb' = 'isbn', 'jahr' = 'year', -- German 'kapitel' = 'chapter', -- German -- 'kommentar' = 'comment', -- German (not yet supported by us) 'lang' = 'language', 'langauge' = 'language', 'langue' = 'language', -- French 1' = 'last1', 'lieu' = 'location', -- French 'lingua' = 'language', -- Italian en ligne' = 'url', -- French 'lizenznummer' = 'id', -- German (as 'id=License ...') 'loaction' = 'location', 'locatoin' = 'location', 'lugar' = 'location', -- Spanish 'miejsce' = 'location', -- Polish 'miesiąc' = 'date', -- Polish 'mois' = 'date', -- French 'monat' = 'date', -- German -- 'name' = 'author', -- 'name' is often erroneously used for 'title' and 'work' as well, so no suggestion is better than a wrong suggestion 'nazwisko' = 'last', -- Polish 'nespaper' = 'newspaper', 'newpaper' = 'newspaper', 'news' = 'newspaper', 'nom' = 'last', -- French 'nom1' = 'last1', -- French 'nombre' = 'first', -- Spanish 'nome' = 'first', -- Italian 'nummer' = 'number', -- German 'obra' = 'work', -- Spanish 'odpowiedzialność' = 'agency', -- Polish 'offline' = 'dead-url', -- German 'online' = 'url', -- German (not a direct replacement, but can be emulated) 'opublikowany' = 'agency', -- Polish 'opera' = 'work', -- Italian 'origdate' = 'orig-year', 'originaljahr' = 'orig-year', -- German 'originalort' = 'location', -- German (if 'ort' is specified at the same time, the latter should be put in 'publication-place') 'originalsprache' = 'language', -- German 'originaltitel' = 'title', -- German (if 'originaltitel' is specified, any possible contents of 'title' should be put in 'trans-title') 'ort' = 'location', -- German 'other' = 'others', 'oznaczenie' = 'agency', -- Polish 'pagees' = 'pages', 'página' = 'page', -- Spanish, Italian 'páginas' = 'pages', -- Spanish, Italian 'passage' = 'pages', -- French 'pagina' = 'pages', -- Italian 'pagine' = 'pages', -- Italian 'périodique' = 'publisher', -- French 'plublisher' = 'publisher', 'pmcid' = 'pmc', 'praca' = 'work', -- Polish 'prénom' = 'first', -- French 'prénom1' = 'first1', -- French 'ps' = 'postscript', 'pub' = 'publisher', 'pulbication-place' = 'publication-place', 'reihe' = 'series', -- German 'retrieved' = 'access-date', 'rok' = 'date', -- Polish 'sammelwerk' = 'work', -- German 'seiten' = 'pages', -- German 'seria' = 'series', -- Polish 'série' = 'work', -- French *RECHECK* 'service' = 'agency', 'sitioweb' = 'website', --Spanish 'stron' = 'page', -- Polish 'strony' = 'pages', -- Polish 'spalten' = 'at', -- German (not a direct replacement, but can be emulated) 'sprache' = 'language', -- German 'suscripción' = 'subscription', -- Spanish, Polish 'tag' = 'date', -- German 'tile' = 'title', 'tite' = 'title', 'titel' = 'title', -- German 'titel-p' = 'title', -- German ('postscript=none' should be added as well) 'titelerg' = 'contribution', -- German (not a direct replacement, but can be emulated) 'titolo' = 'title', -- Spanish, Italian 'titre' = 'title', -- French 'títle' = 'title', 'título' = 'title', -- Spanish 'transchapter' = 'trans-chapter', 'translator' = 'others', 'transtitle' = 'trans-title', 'typ' = 'author-mask', -- German (not a direct replacement, but the only valid argument 'typ=wl' can be emulated using 'author-mask') 'tytuł' = 'title', -- Polish 'ubicación' = 'location', -- Spanish 'urlarchivo' = 'archive-url', -- Spanish 'urlarchivio' = 'archive-url', -- Italian 'urn' = 'id', -- German (as 'id= ') (not yet supported by us directly) 'übersetzer' = 'translator', -- German (singular and plural) 'verlag' = 'publisher', -- German 'vol' = 'volume', 'volumen' = 'volume', -- Spanish 'werk' = 'work', -- German 'werkerg' = 'contribution', -- German (not a direct replacement, but can be emulated) 'wkautore' = 'author-link', -- Italian 'wolumin' = 'volume', -- Polish 'wydanie' = 'number', -- Polish 'wydawca' = 'publisher', -- French 'zaprezentowany' = 'publisher', -- French 'zdb' = 'id', -- German (as 'id= ') (not yet supported by us directly) 'zitat' = 'quote', -- German 'zugriff' = 'access-date', -- German } --[P A T T E R N S >-------------------------------------------------------------- Here we use Lua patterns to make suggestions. The form is ['pattern' = 'correct', Lua patterns are not regex though they are similar. The escape character is '%', not '\'. For more information about lua patterns, see: Extension:Scribunto/Lua_reference_manual#Patterns Patterns should probably always include the '^' and '$' anchor assertions to prevent a partial match from incorrectly suggesting the wrong parameter name. For instance, the pattern 'autho+r' matches 'author' in the no-longer-supported parameter |author-separator= so the code suggests '|author='; the same pattern also matches the no-longer-supported parameter |separator= (returning 'ator') so again, the code suggests '|author='. One capture is supported, typically the enumerator from an enumerated parameter (the '6' in |author6=, etc.) The value from the capture replaces $1 in the 'correct' value. ]] local patterns = { ?d?a?t?e?$' = 'access-date', ['^autho+r$'] = 'author', ['^autho+r(%d+)$'] = 'author$1', -- enumerated ['^publish+ers?$'] = 'publisher', } return {suggestions = suggestions, patterns=patterns};